I'm the Teacher and You are the Student
by Dragons Love Anime
Summary: YULLEN! XD Allen came into a new school to be the new teacher at the age of 15. Kanda is a 19 year old college student training to be a teacher. They meet and they fight, but will they be together?


"I'm here for the interview!" shouted a 15 year old British student in front of his new private school, the Black Order.

The door opened to reveal a tall, lean guy with glasses and a weird looking white hat with a matching white outfit. The boy coughed and said in a confused voice, "Um… I'm Allen Walker. I'm transferring here for an interview."

"Ah. Yes yes. I've heard of you from the Principle at your old school. Master Cross, was it?"

"Ah… yes…"

"Well! I hope you will enjoy your interview! I'll see you during lunch! Oh! And my name is Komui Lee. I'm the Principle at this school."

"Pleased to meet you," They shook hands and Komui walked away. Allen was left alone at the front entrance and he followed the signs where the classroom he was supposed to be in for the interview. It was after school hours, so it was already empty and was easier to go through the hallways.

Oh yeah! Allen is a college graduate. He is the youngest and smartest student who graduated at a very young age. He is now going to an interview to allow him to be one of the teachers at this private high school.

Allen turned through a corner and nearly broke his nose as his face hit something. It was a person's chest; and a very hard one too. Allen held onto his nose in pain and looked up at the person with the stone chest. It was an Asian man. He was beautiful and has really long, silky blue hair and a muscular but thin body. Allen gapped at the man and the man glared at him.

"Watch where you are going, bean sprout!!"

"W-who are you calling a bean sprout?!"

"Uh, you?"

Allen was fuming and yelled, "I'm not a bean sprout!!"

"You are. You are really short. Short like a bean sprout. And you are considered, a bean sprout." Allen tried to punch the man but the man caught his wrist. "Hmph. You are really immature. You don't go to this school do you?" Allen lets go.

"I was on my way to an interview to be accepted in this school as one of the new teachers."

"What?! You?!"

"Yeah."

"How old are you?!"

"15"

"You are 4 years younger than me!!"

"? You are 19? Did you get held back a grade?"

"No! I graduated early from college!"

"Hey! Same as me!"

"But you are 15! 15!! That is not and I repeat NOT the right age for being a teacher!!"

"Grr!!!" Allen was about to sock the Asian but stopped when a sword reached his throat.

"What the?!"

"Heh. You are not much of a fighter. You don't look like one too. You should leave this school and leave me alone!"

"How are you able to carry a weapon in school?! You'll be expelled! Suspended! Kicked out of the school District!!"

"Shut up!! You are so annoying!! When I become a teacher, I'll be able to do what I want! Now move! I am already late for the preview!!"

"What?" Allen backed away from the sword and looked down at his watch. It was 4:15. He is 5 minutes late!

"Oh crap!!"

"Same here!! Now move bean sprout!!"

"Hey! I'm coming too! I need to go to the interview!!"

"Not unless I get there first!!"

"No you won't!!" Allen and the Asian man ran all the way full speed at a room with the words "Interviewing Room" in bold lettering.

The older man pushed Allen's head away and slammed the door open to reveal a very surprised Komui at a teacher's desk and two student desks in front.

"Ah! Kanda! Allen! You're finally here! I was about to go out for a coffee break!"

"What is this about?!"

"Hm?" Komui took a sip of his coffee from his bunny printed mug.

"You wanted to interview me and this bean sprout even though you wanted one and only ONE teacher to be in this school!!!" Komui calmly set his mug down and looked at Kanda and Allen.

"Did you read underneath the sign outside?"

"Huh?!" Kanda was about to choke Komui until Allen shouted, "You mean this?" Kanda looked at Allen and walked over to the sign hanging on the door. Underneath "Interviewing Room" there was small writing at the bottom: "The first one who enters is immediately qualified to be a teacher. The other is immediately qualified to be a student. The teacher and student must be together at all times. Period."

"What the F**K!!!!" shouted Allen and Kanda.

Komui sipped at his coffee and said, "Your files about the school are on your desk, Kanda." Kanda walked to the first student desk and there was a file on top. "Allen, your schedule is on the other desk. And your dorm key and room is already assigned for you."

"Why?"

"Hm? Excuse me?"

"Why?! I came all this way just to be a student?! A regular student?! I had studied my whole 5 years of my life!! I came here to be a teacher! A successful teacher!! I worked my butt off to be the one teaching other kids to be smart!! And to get a good education! Why did you pick him instead of me?!"

"…I made the rules. You should follow it." Komui sipped his coffee and walked out of the classroom, passing Allen. "There is a way to be a teacher instead of Kanda taking your place."

"Really?!" Allen spun around to face Komui, "How?!"

"Hm… I haven't thought about it yet."

Allen groaned and sobbed on the floor, Komui left the room, leaving Kanda and Allen alone in the room. "Oi! Stop your crying!" Allen couldn't stop until Kanda picked Allen up and set him on a desk nearby. "I'm going to leave now. It is 4:30 right now. Go to your dorm, "student"." Kanda left before Allen could glare at him. Allen sobbed in that hallway for 3 hours until he had enough. He walked to his dorm. Sniffling and rubbing his eyes and nose with his sleeve he reached the make dorms and walked to the bulletin board in the hallway of the building.

He found his name next to some guy named Lavi and crawled to his dorm on the 3rd floor. Room 3009 he took his key and unlocked it and went inside to see a red-head on one side of the room brushing his teeth. He spun around and looked at Allen with one green eye; the other eye was covered with a patch. The "Lavi" person took the tooth brush out and toothpaste foam around his mouth.

"Mmmfm! Mm mf mmm!" Allen tilts his head to the side and said, "What?"

The guy ran into the bathroom right next to him and spit out the foam. He rinsed his mouth and came back with a wide smile on his face. "Hiya! My name's Lavi! I'm a senior here at his small high school! I'm the president in the book club and my best subjects are English, World History, and any languages! And you are?" Lavi stuck out a hand and kept his wide smile on. Allen looked at the hand and the smile. He smiled a bit and took the open hand.

"My name is Allen Walker. I transferred here for…. A reason…" Allen became depressed again and started to cry in front of a stranger.

"Ah! Why are you crying?!" Lavi puts his hands on Allen's shoulders and Allen leaned into Lavi's warm comforting body. Lavi was surprised but hugged onto Allen's small body and patted his back for comfort. The rest of the night went smooth after Allen calmed down. Allen explained what had happened and Lavi kept staring at him and nodded his head.

"Hm…" Lavi suddenly sat up from his bed and said, "I'll protect you from Kanda! Or whatever his name is! He has no rights to get your job!! And the principle doesn't even think about his students! He is always lazy ever since his sister had started to go to abroad at New York."

"Wow…" Lavi sure did know a lot and Allen said good night to Lavi so that he can wake up early. Lavi asked Allen if he can see his schedule. Allen gave it to him and Lavi checked his schedule and Allen's. "Whoa! You are, like, in almost all of my classes! Except art… I have music instead."

"Really?" Allen sat up from his bed and looked over. They did have the same classes at the same period. "This is a bit weird."

"Yeah. But hey! We can always have each other! You don't have to be nervous here! You have me!" Allen smiled and Lavi blushed, "Um. Did you ever look at yourself when you smile?"

"Um… a bit… why? Is it weird?"

"Ah! No! It's just… you look so innocent and so cute!" Allen blushed and looked away. "Was that some kind of compliment or are you making fun of me?"

"No no!! I didn't mean that! You just look so young. And if you were a teacher instead of Kanda, it would be awkward for everyone in the class."

"…Yeah…I haven't thought about that…"

"That is how I would feel. But I am glad to meet you as a student instead of a teacher."

"Thanks?"

"Your welcome!" Lavi turned the lights off and both slept in their beds. Not knowing that someone was peaking into their room.

-

DUN DUN DAH!!!!!!!!

Review review review!!! XD

MY YAOI FANFIC IS HERE!!! BWUA HA HA HA HA!!!

(actually, I did started to make Bleach yaoi fanfics, but they failed and they are not completed… I might put it up some day…)

Lavi: Allen! *hugs Allen*

Allen: *blushing* L-Lavi!

Lavi: You are so innocent! I want to gobble you up!! *pushed Allen down on bed*

Allen: Where in the hell did the bed came from?!

Lavi: Hee hee hee! I brought it here just for us!

Allen: Ah! L-Lavi! Don't touch me there! A-ah! Oh!

Lavi: *rubbing Allen's butt and grabbing onto Allen's ….*whispers* thing…* You are so adorable when you moan like that…

Allen: S-stop! I-I…! There are people here!

Lavi: Hm? *turns around to see us* I don't care. *turns back to Allen's cute butt* I have you at least and I don't care if people sees us.

Allen: L-Lavi…

*both kissing passionately and Lavi closes the door*

(Have I mentioned that they are in their room? (Or hotel?) Well they are!! XD and they need some privacy. *kee kee kee!!* *smiles evilly*

~*~ If you read this only for a Yullen yaoi, I will put it up in later chapters! And there will be naughty things that Kanda and Lavi are thinking in their heads! GOING INTO KANDA'S AND LAVI'S MINDS!! Ooooooo! ^O^ ~*~

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!

Thanks!!


End file.
